Currently, fabric performance characteristic materials such as reflective materials, wicking materials, cooling materials, and the like typically take the form of uniform layers that are glued, woven, or otherwise attached to the interior of a garment, such as a jacket. The purpose of this layer may be to reflect body heat, enhance wicking, direct heat in an outward direction, or cool the body. However, these uniform layers have shortcomings. For example, a uniform layer of heat reflective material or cooling material may not transfer moisture vapor or allow air passage. Likewise, a wicking material may not insulate well or may not cool well. Furthermore, the performance characteristic materials may not have the desired characteristics of the base fabric, such as drape, stretch, and the like. Thus, the use of a layer of performance characteristic material may impede the breathability or other function of the underlying base fabric.